


Hey Jealousy

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy is Dean's, end of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

Sam pays Dean’s bail before half-carrying, half-dragging his brother to the Impala. “You really gotta stop with the bacon cheeseburgers and pie, Dean! Your ass is getting heavy.”

Smiling, Dean kisses the underside of Sam’s jaw. “You love my heavy ass.”

“You’re lucky I do! Bailing you out of jail at three in the morning. Could be sleeping,” Sam grumbles, buckling Dean into his seatbelt, trying to sound put-upon, but not managing it at all.

Dean pats Sam’s ass, says, “Mine. Bastard knows that now.” 

Sam shuts the door, grinning all the way to the driver’s side.


End file.
